


Thanksgiving Desserts and Brotherly Love

by orphan_account



Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Desserts, Double Drabble, Geekiness, Gen, Holidays, Humor, Math, Nerdiness, Oneshot, Pies, Siblings, Silly, Teasing, Thanksgiving, idk - Freeform, joking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Charlie's baking skills need improvement.
Relationships: Charlie Eppes & Don Eppes
Kudos: 7





	Thanksgiving Desserts and Brotherly Love

As Don approached Charlie’s workspace, he could hear his brother muttering to himself, obviously oblivious to Don’s presence.   
“And then, if you raise it to the eleventh power and multiply by pi cubed… ugh!” he exclaimed, angrily tossing his chalk to the floor. “This is damn impossible!”  
Don fake-gasped. “Language!” he admonished, making Charlie jump.  
“Yeah, yeah, sorry,” Charlie responded reflexively. Realizing Don was joking, he rolled his eyes.  
“Ha, ha, ha,” he said sarcastically.  
Don chuckled. “How goes the math.. er, stuff?”  
Charlie glared at the blackboard. “Not so well,” he admitted.  
“What’re you trying to solve this time? More NSA stuff I can’t know about?” Don knew he sounded bitter, but frankly, he didn’t really care.  
“No, actually, I’m trying to formulate an expression to determine the optimal cooking time and temperature for a apple pie.”  
“Why don’t you just do whatever the recipe says?”  
Charlie blinked at him, a look of utter astonishment on his face. “Why on earth would I do that?”  
Don just laughed.  
Picking the now fractured piece of chalk off the floor, Charlie turned back to the blackboard, scowling.  
As for Don, well, he knew what dessert he would be avoiding that night.


End file.
